The Story
by Angelbaby13112
Summary: This is an Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho crossover. Kagome swiches school and gets put into the same school as the YYH gang. Once she is back in the past she reads a story n one of her text book and it's about her. Chapters 1-8 are just being mve from mm.org
1. Report Card

OK, so here goes. I am not going to bore you with a long note here I just felt I had to say something. I have gotten a few emails recently about people adding this story to their favorites and finally last night I decided to re-read it. I was ashamed of the poor grammar and spelling so I decided to work on it again. It has been roughly two or more years since I last looked at this story and about that long since I have watched either show but as I get free time I plan to try my best to add to this work of mine. In all honesty, I really want to see how it ends.

Oh by the way, I hope that you guys will notice the improved diction, grammar and spelling. I was in seventh grade when I thought of this idea and eight when I wrote the first lines. Now I am a senior in High school and hope I have become a better writer since then.

One last thing. I think the chapters are too short so expect some of them to be combined.

* * *

"Sit!"

Crash.

Bam.

Boom.

Kagome looked down into the newly formed Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground, she sighed. "I will only be gone for 3 days, OK?" With that she jumped down into the well. She said "good bye Inuyasha. Remember, 3 days." than was engulfed by a blue light. The miko had grown accustom to this light and this well during the past year and a half and it no longer scared her as it did that day so long ago. It was on her 15Th birthday, a time of happiness. The day she had been thrown into feudal Japan. She had seen him for the first time that fateful day. A young man with silver hair and dog-ears, resting peacefully on the side of a tree, covered in vines for the past 50 years. This was Inuyasha, the man she would grow to love, even if she would only admit it to her self.

She landed with a thug on the cold ground of the ancient well. The young woman grabbed her over-sized backpack and threw it over her back, which caused her to fall backwards from the weight.

"Urg! I got to empty this thing out some day." And with that she began to climb the ladder that her mom had put in for her. When she got out of the well she heard voices outside and put her ear to the door of the well house to listen, she knew those voices! It was her grandpa and Hojo. Kagome sighed and thought to her self, 'what story is he making up this time?' Opening the doors she looked out and snuck up behind her grandpa as Hojo was walking away.

"Thank you for delivering this. I will be sure to tell her for you!" Grandpa said

"Ah ahem" She yelled loudly, causing grandpa to jump. The old man turned around to face his grand daughter,

"Oh, Kagome you're home. Good to see you"

"Yea yea. What ridiculous story did you make up this time?" she said, looking down on the old man.

"I would do no such thing! By the way Hojo came to tell you that you will have to go into school on Monday to pick your new classes."

"New classes! What the... the marking period ended already!? But, but... I didn't even get to make up my missed work yet! How could I have forgotten? Stupid Kagome!" She ran into the house talking to herself about how stupid she was for forgetting to come home to make up her work. When she was in the house she bumped into her brother, but was too lost in her thoughts to notice him.

"Hello, Earth to Kagome. Come in." Sota was waving his hand in front of his sister's face trying to get her attention and she finally realized what was happening.

"Oh. Hi Sota, where is mom?"

"In the kitchen, by the way you got your report card today. She has it"

"OK thanks" she ran in to the kitchen to find her mom.

In the kitchen Kagome saw her mother standing over the stove preparing what appeared to be tempura or something of the sort. "Hey mom" she kissed her mother hello, it had been a while since her last visit home and she truly had missed her family during that time. "I heard you got my report card today, how bad is it?"

Her mother pointed to the counter where a folded piece of paper lay. "Well, we are going to have to sit down for a little while and talk. Something very important came up, and you won't be happy about it"

"EGH, really? Alright, after dinner I promise we will talk about it" with that Kagome picked up the report card and went into the living room. Standing there, she braced her self and looked at the contents of the letter. "WHAT!? That's it. I'm staying here more often, I need to. Inu Yashawill have to understand that. How did I let this happen?!" with that she sighed, dropped the paper on the table and walked to her room.

As she left, Sota picked up the disgarded peice of paper. "Ouch! Even I get better grades then that!"

Kagome collapsed onto the bed, sighing and grabbing the phone on her nightstand and punched in her friend Yuka's phone number.

"Hi this is Kagome Higurashi, is Yuka there?"

"Hi Kagome, this is Yuka. How is your carpal tunnels doing?"

Kagome sighed, 'I really have to talk to grandpa about this.' "I'm fine. I called to ask what classes you will be taking next quarter"

"Well that's not important right now! Hojohas been seen with that 7th grader again"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like him like that?"

"You need him! He is sooo much better for you then that other guy" Kagome sighed and thought to her self, 'Inuyasha isn't that bad. And he protects me all the time, even if he's not all that nice to me.'

"Dinner!" Kagome heard her mother call.

"I got to go, bye"

"Bye" and withthat both hung up the phones and Kagome ran downstairs.

The young miko sat down across from grandpa and next to Souta. Her mother carried in a large dish and placed it down on the table. Kagome dug in and ignored what her grandpa was trying to say to her; however when her mom taped her on the shoulder Kagome turned around.  
"What's up mom?"

"Well I think it's time for me to tell you the bad news"

"Now? Can't it wait?"

"I think it would be better to tell you now.Your school called last week and told me that you have missed so much school that they had to transfer you"

Kagome dropped her fork. "What!?"

"Yes. You will now be attending Sarayashiki High on the other side of Tokyo. I'll drive to tomorrow so you can see how to get there."

'Why me? First I all but fail all my classes and now I have to switch schools! I am definitely staying for more then 3 days now. Oh Inuyasha won't be happy about this. Oh I don't want to have to go to that school. I heard that Sarayashiki High has the highest number of school gangs in the city.' Kagome was lost in her thoughts for a few minutes until her stomach growled, reminding her to eat.

After finishing eating and cleaning up she prepared her self a bathand thought about how good soap, shampoo and indoor pluming were. Momentarily she even managed to forget about her school problems. She, however, didn't get to relax long because she heard someone jump in to her room. Rapping a towel around her body (she had left her clothes in her room) she walked over to her room. Opening the door she was not surprised to see Inuyasha there.  
"Inuyasha, come here." She said from out side her room. As soon as he was out of her room she yelled, "Sit!" and rushed into her bedroom to get dressed. When she came out she was greeted by a rather angry looking hanyou.  
"What was that for?!"

"Well I had to get dressed and you were in my room."

"That doesn't matter. You are coming back to look for shards."

"I can't I have school, and besides I told you I'd be here for 7 days"

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment then looked mad. "You said you would only stay for 3 days"

Kagome, looking very innocent said, "Oh, is that true. Well I need to stay for a week. I promise I will come back after that."

"We are losing valuable time already! You are coming back in 3 days"

"A week"

"3 days"

"A week"

"3 days"

"3 days" She said, hoping Inuyasha would be tricked.

"A week"

He was fooled and he didn't even realize it until Kagome said, "Fine, have it your way. I'll stay for a week."

"What... I never said tha..." The dog demon was dumbfounded when he knew he had fallen for such an old trick.

"Tell shippo I'll see him in a few more days"

"Feh, stupid wench" he said, but left soon after anyway.


	2. School Days

Ding

Ding

Di—

Kagome slapped the alarm clock onto the floor and sat up. She yawned and stretched. 'My first day at a new school, How fun' sitting up she went to look at her new uniform. It was blue and yellow and the skirt was much longer then her old one, she knew Miroku wouldn't be happy about that and thinking about it made her giggle a little. She could hear her mother calling from the down stairs.

"Kagome! Are you almost ready to go?"

"Almost. I just need to change" She had showered last night so that she wouldn't have to rush in the morning and was glad she did because she had to wake up a full hour earlier now. It wasn't that the miko wasn't a morning person, she just had to make up for when she was in feudal times. She was used to waking up at a moments notice so she didn't get much sleep. But that's the price you pay when you shatter the shikon-no-tama. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hi mom. How long until we have to go?"

"15 minutes"

"Ok thanks I'll be ready to go" she started to eat her meal, which she finished with a lot of time to spare. "Can we leave now?"

"Let me just finish my coffee"

In the car Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter not to worry about her first day, to which Kagome giggled.

"Mom, I have slain who knows how many demons, I think I can handle a day at school, even if 'said' school has the worse rep in the city."

That caused Mrs. Higurashi to laugh too as she pulled into the parking lot. "I guess you're right, I hope you have a good day anyway." The young woman kissed her mother goodbye and got out of the car.

Looking around she saw a fight going on, but that's not what amazed her. She was awed, that not that many people cared. They just kept doing what they were doing, they were used to it. That meant that this must happen so often that the teachers barely cared, she even though that she saw one cheering them on but she just shook it off and walked into the building. The inside of the school was in surprisingly good shape though; barely any lockers were broken or written on. There were some, just not many. 'Maybe I could get used to this.'

As she finished that thought she heard a girl that sounded about her age yell "Yusuke Urameshi! Get back here!"

'What was that?' as if to answer her thought Kayko walked over to her and stopped.

"Which way did he go?"

"Which way did who go?"

"Are you new?" Kagome nodded.

"Oh, you are Kagome Higurashi, right?" again Kagome nodded.

"Oh, I am Kayko. I was told by Mr. Takanaka to show you around school."

"What about that Urameshi person?"

"Oh, him. Don't worry about it. He is a friend of mine. I was just trying to stop him from cutting class again but he never listens."

Kagome giggled, "Sounds like it's hard"

"Yea but if I don't bug him about it her won't ever show up" Kayko and Kagome both laughed for a little while then Kayko looked at her watch. "Oh we talked too long. Class will start any-"

Ding  
Ding  
Ding

"Minute. Ok let me see your schedule. I will take you to your advisory."  
Kagome dug threw her oversized book bag and found a piece of paper that she handed to Kayko.

"Oh, you have Mr. Takanaka. That means we are in the same homeroom. He is one of the nicest teachers in the school."  
"Really? That's good."  
"Yea. We should hurry to class though or we will be marked late and get a detention."  
Both girls entered class as Mr. Takanaka started to take attendance.

"Class we have a new student joining us today her name is Kagome Higurashi."Some of the boy's whistled causing Kagome to blush. "You can pick your set Miss Higurashi." She chose an open set next to Kayko, put her stuff down and began to look at her schedule.

"Where is room 418?"

"Oh you have Mr. Iwamoto for math?"

"Yea. He is my first class"

"Ok, he is a good teacher but he is very strict. He won't care if you are new, if you are 30 seconds late you will get a weeks detentions."

A girl walked over to Kagome and Kayko when she heard whom they were talking about. "I heard he once tried to get a kid expelled for being at the nurse during his class."

Another girl came over "wasn't that kid Yusuke Urameshi?"

Kayko cleared her throat ant told her new miko friend where Mr. Iwamoto's class was.

The bell rung so Kagome and Kayko gathered there books and left the room. Kayko went left and Kagome followed her directions and went straight. Kagome kept walking until she got to a door that read "Iwamoto" she sighed, adjusted her skirt and opened the door; however at that moment a young man with long red head was exiting the room (guess who) and bumped in to her knocking her down.

"I am sorry, are you ok?" He reached a hand out to help her up.

"Yea, no harm done" she grabbed his hand and stood up

"Once again I am so sorry Miss-" The red head paused, he had never seen this girl before but he knew all the girls in this schools names. Who was she?

"Higurashi"

"What?"

"My name, it is Kagome Higurashi. What is yours?"

"Shuuichi Minamino (the spell check wanted to change this to Squishy, lol!). Pleased to meet you" He bowed.

The miko also bowed "nice to meet you too" the bell rang so they shuck hand and went to there own classes. The miko felt something about this boy was strange but ignored it and sat down in the first row and took out her notebook. The class began to come in. Soon the teacher stood up and went to close the door; however a tall, rather stupid looking, redhead was coming in. Mr. Iwamoto simply went to his desk and got a piece of paper, which he handed to the boy.

"A detention for being tardy Mr. Kuwabara (thank you to those who helped me with the name problem!)"

"What! The bell only rang a second ago"

"Then you should have been seated a second ago" Kuwabara muttered something under his breath then walked over and took the open seat 2 behind Kagome.  
Mr. Iwamoto began to talk to the students "take out your textbooks and read pages 853-857. When you finish that do the work on page 861."

Kagome stood up and walked over to his desk to get a textbook. "Um excuse me. I need a book."

"You must be the new girl I was told about. Your book is over there; however I would just like to let you know that if you miss as much school as you did at the other school you will be expected to make up all your work plus anything else I feel you need to do."

She nodded, grabbed her book and returned to her seat to work on the class work. 'Algebra. I hate algebra.' She looked at the paper and started to work on page 861 until class ended.

The rest of her day was uneventful; her free period was different from Kayko's so she had no one to sit with for lunch and sat at an empty table. At least it was until 3 boys sat down at it right before she did. She knew 2 of them were Shuuichi Minamino and Kuwabara but had no clue who the other boy was. Shuuichi Minamino noticed that she had been about to sit down.

"Miss Higurashi, feel free to join us. We have more then enough room for you"

"No that's ok Mr. Minamino. I'll find somewhere else to sit"

"No it's the least I could do for knocking you down earlier' Kagome smiled and sat down on the same side as Kurama but as far from him as she could manage without falling off the bench.

"Thank you"

"Hey Kurama is this your girlfriend?" Yusuke joked causing Kagome to be confused.

"Who is Kurama?" Kagome asked

"Me. It is my nickname" Kurama answered, but this caused Kagome to blush.

Changing the subject she quickly asked, "What are your names? Mine is Kagome Higurashi"

"I'm Yusuke and the bozo checking you out is Kazuma Kuwabara" this caused Kagome to blush like crazy and look at Kuwabara, who was indeed checking her out.

The girl smiled sweetly and began to talk very kindly "Excuse me Mr. Kuwabara"

The idiot smiled and stupidly said, "Yes?"

Kagome's smile faded away and she yelled, "stare at your own chest!"

Kuwabara anime fell backwards and Yusuke cracked up "but his isn't nearly as nice as yours" that little statement earned him a slap from the very embarrassed miko who's face was redder the Kurama's hair at the moment. Speaking of Kurama he was laughing at his 2 human friends misfortune.

"Wow, you slap hard for a girl, especially a cute one"

"Hey! Wait aren't you Kayko's boyfriend?"

"Wha... no... we are just friends...wait how do you know Kayko?"

"She is in my homeroom, she showed me around the school"

"Oh you are that new girl huh?" Kuwabara stated

"Well yes. That reminds me do any of you know where Mr. Kaindo's (I made this name up) room is?"

Kurama looked up and nodded "He is my next class."

"Mine too. Mr. Kaindo for ancient history of feudal Japan" Kagome smiled 'I'll be able to pass this class with ease' she thought but at that moment the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to his room" the kind red head told her

"Thank you Mr. Minamino"

"You can call me Kurama. We aren't that formal here"

"Thank you Mr...Kurama. And you can call me Kagome. Good bye Kazuma and Yusuke"

"Catch ya later" said the boy with a handprint on his face. Kuwabara however was still checking her out.

Kagome and Kurama walked to Mr. Kaindo's class they talked a little.

"What school did you go to before you moved?" asked Kurama.

"I didn't move. I only transferred schools."  
"Why did you switch?" Kagome paused after being asked that question not knowing how to answer that question. If she said she'd been sick it would make her seem kind of strange and maybe gross, but if she said she had been going to the past to kill demons it would make her seem crazy.

Luckily Kurama noticed she was hesitating and said, "If you don't want to answer it's ok. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question"

"No it's ok, I just don't know how to answer"

"Oh. Well what school did you go to?"

"Haniku High"

"Oh, I know that school. It's much better then this one. One of the top in the city"

"Yea, but this one isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be"

"Yes." He stopped in front of a door. "This is the room." With that they both walked in to the class. Kagome noticed some girls seemed upset at seeing the 2 of them together. She walked over and took a seat next to the window in the front row. Kurama sat in the same row but back 4 seats. A few girls walked over to her and began to talk with the miko.

"Are you and Minamino an item?" asked a girl with wavy brown hair

Kagome blushed "what! Shuuichi and me? No way." "Besides I am not available." Kagome knew this wasn't true 'talk about wishful thinking on my part. Oh Inuyasha would die if he heard me'

"Ok that's good to hear by the way what's your name?" responded a tall girl with straight black hair.

"Kagome Higurashi. What are your names?"

"I am Yumi" said the one with wavy hair. She began pointing to and introducing all the other girls. "this is Miki, Haru and Akina" they all bowed as did Kagome. Akina was the one with the black hair but Miki also had black hair. Haru had dark brown hair with dark red highlights. Just then a man walked in to the room and everyone quieted down. Kagome recognized this man as her homeroom teacher, Mr. Takanaka. He began to talk to the students.

"Hello. Mr. Kaindo is sick today and we couldn't get a sub so you have a free period. I will be watching you though." He then took a seat at the big desk. Kagome walked up to him.

"Hello Mr. Takanaka. Do you know where I can get a textbook?"

"Ah yes, Miss Higurashi. They are right over here." He then walked Kagome over to a bookshelf and handed her a somewhat large textbook.

She bowed "thank you very much" and walked back to her seat. She used the class to work on her homework and she also talked a little with Yumi, Miki, Haru and Akina. She learned that they were all in Kurama's fan club. At the end of class she walked over to Kurama's desk.

"Those girl seem to like you a lot Shuuichi"

"Yes, but it can become a little irritating at times"

Kagome giggled, "I guess it would be. But they jump to conclusions easily" she blushed. "I mean just because you walked me to class they thought we were going out"

"Yes, I heard you 5 talking. Apparently you are unavailable" this caused Kagome to blush like crazy.

"Yea...well...sorta...um...Inu..." Kagome felt so stupid 'god! Why am I stuttering? I mean sure he's cute but I the last thing I need is another guy to make Inuyasha jealous. God I am acting so like Eri right now!' She shifted her weigth from foot to foot then finally said "um...class should be starting soon so um...bye" with that she walked/ran out the door. Kurama simply walked to the door and asked if she needed to know where her next class was.

"Oh yea. Do you know where Mrs Hariku's room is?"

"2 doors down on the left."

"Thanks" she walked to her class and kurama walked to his.


	3. Leaving

Kagome found out Kayko was in her last period English class with her, Mrs. Haiku's class. When she walked in Kayko was sitting down at a table with a pile of book on the seat next to her.  
Kagome walked over "Can I sit?"

"Yup I was saving this seat for you. Sometimes Yusuke actually come in to this class but not very often so you can take his seat"

"Thanks"

"No problem. So how was your first day at Sarayashiki High?"

"It was different."

"Well, that's how we keep up our rep of the worst schools in Tokyo," they both giggled a little then Kagome started to talk.

"Not everything was bad. And I got to talk to that Yusuke person you are friends with"

"Oh, when?"

"Lunch, this Shuuichi asked me to sit with him, Yusuke, and a boy named Kazuma"

"Kuwabara"

"Huh?"

"No one calls him Kazuma, he prefers Kuwabara"

"Oh. He is a little strange"

"Yea, well anyway don't let anyone see you walking around with Kurama. Or you will make a few quick enemies."

"Oh, you mean his fan club?"

"Yeah. He walked me to class and the thought we were an item. They are a little strange"

"I know, unfortunately one of my friends is in the club. He is all she ever talks about"

"Oh I have friends like that. All they ever talk about is there new crushes or who they want to set me up with. Apparently they don't trust my choice of guys"

"I have friends like that they don't like Yu--" just then she was interrupted by Yusuke coming into class.

"Yo Kayko, Yo Kagome."

Kagome smiled "hello again Yusuke"

Kayko did the same "Hi" both the girls then moved their seats over a little so Yusuke could sit and he did "so Yusuke. Why are you actually in class today?"

"Woh. What do you take me for? Some kind of class cutter?"

Kayko gave him a dirty look "Yusuke Urameshi!"

"OK, ok. Truth is the teachers were searching the roof"

"And you didn't want to have to skip another detention?" Kayko finished his sentence.

"Duh"

Kagome giggled. 'This is who InuYasha would act if he were from my time, well maybe worse...' she thought about her other secret life but was snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher walking in. Yusuke put his feet up on the desk and Kayko pushed them off after shooting him a dirty look. Both girls got ready to take notes while Urameshi just did nothing productive. After about 50 minutes of note taking the class dismissed. The 3 of them walked out of class taking a little and were soon joined by Kuwabara and Kurama. They all were taking and Kagome said good bye to them all.

"Bye" said Kagome

"Bye, see you tomorrow" responded Kayko and Kurama

"Catch ya later" answered Yusuke and Kuwabara wave good bye as she walked away. Soon after Kagome left Kayko did too. Once both the girls were gone a small demon jumped down from a near by tree.

"Hello Hiei" said Kurama.

"Hn" said Hiei. "Who was that?"

"I believe you should find out something about that girl. She is new at our school but when I shook her hand I felt an abnormally high level of spirit energy from her" responded the fox. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused. Then Kuwabara spoke. "Is she has high power why couldn't I sense it?"

"Yeah, why couldn't the moron sense anything?" guess who said this

"Yeah why couldn't I..." Kuwabara chased Yusuke screaming "Urameshi!" After a while they stopped and Kurama began to tell them the reason. "Kuwabara you can sense demon energy and human energy correct?"

"Yea so?"

"If I am correct the reason you couldn't fell Kagome's energy is because she is a miko. Mikos use purification powers. It is still spirit energy but it is different."

By this time Yusuke and Kuwabara were more then a little confused. Hiei looked at Kurama. "That can't be right fox; mikos haven't existed in this realm since feudal times"

"I know but I am almost positive that she was one. And a strong one at that."

"Well why don't we just go ask the toddler about it?" Said Yusuke.

"We could but then they would more then likely lock her up. I believe we should follow her, and keep an eye on her, to find out what we can." The (smarter) red head told them.

With hearts in his eyes Kuwabara said "I'll watch my beautiful Kagome everywhere" he then started rambling something about showers which earned him a punch from Yusuke. "Baka! This isn't some kind of peep show"

"I think Hiei should--" when Kurama looked up he saw that his short friend was already gone.

Back with Kagome

The young miko was sitting at a desk in her room working on homework when, unbeknown to her, a pair of crimson eyes watched her from a tree. After finishing her first subject of homework she played with something on her neck that caught Hiei's attention. It was the shikon-no-tama, well part of it anyway. It appeared that a rather large chunk of it was missing. Actually she had less then half of it but he could still feel the great power radiating from the small jewel.

Hiei jumped from the tree and ran, not that anyone could actually see him run so it was more like teleporting, to Kurama's home. Not that long after he left her home did she have another visitor. This time it was a dog hanyou. He jumped from the well house to the ground below the window to her room then he jumped to her window sill and knocked on the glass. She turned in her chair then, after seeing it was InuYasha she stood and walked to the window.

Once she let him in she sat down, this time on her bed. "You're coming back with me"

"Good to see you too" she said, a little too sweetly before adding "Sit boy" which was followed by the sound of her friend meeting Mr. Carpet. Next she heard a string of words not appropriate for the younger audience members.

After the hanyou stopped his foul mouthing, "what was that for wench?"

"My name isn't wench, and besides you know I am staying for 5 more days." "You are coming back now. There is a village being attacked by spider demons. The leader is said to have a shard"

"Ok ok. I'll come back. Just give me 20 minutes to pack."

"Feh" InuYasha said before sitting on her bed. Meanwhile he was thinking 'what are minutes?' Kagome grabbed the yellow backpack and turned it over. Out fell a pile of books, paper, folders and other things. She looked threw the pile of supplies and removed a few book. She then pushed the rest of the pile into her closet. The miko gathered some clothes before running down stares to get the ramen, first-aid kit and other things like pots and pans. When she returned to her room Kagome tried to stuff everything into the bag unsuccessfully. After about 5 tries she got it all to fit and zippered the backpack up. After writing a note to her mom she told InuYasha she was ready to go.

"InuYasha"

"What?"

"Can you carry my bag?"

"Feh" when she handed him the bag he noticed something. Kagome noticed something was wrong

"What is it?" without saying anything he leaned in and sniffed her shoulder; however this caused Kagome to turn pink because of how close he was to her. Then after noticing this too he quickly leaned away. "Um?"

"Why do you smell of kitsune?"

"What? I have no clue" She then thought really hard "Wait I may know."

"What?" "Well today I bumped into this guy at school well anyway I got this weird feeling from him. Later a shook his hand and I felt it again. But it didn't feel like a normal demon. It felt, well, human."

"What ever. Lets go" with that they both walked down stares and out to the well house.


	4. Retruning to the Past

Hi, I redid chapter 7 because after rereading it (which I usually do before I post) I realized how bad it was. Thank you akumariver for pointing out my mistakes, I am very happy to know when I mess something up. Well. Thank you to all my readers and especially to my reviews. Oh yea and I am getting lots of questions about the pairing but, please don't yell at me, I haven't really decided. So here goes.   
  
A little before they jumped into the well, Kagome and Inuyasha were visited by 2 demons. Hiei and Kurama watched them during the conversation they were having about Kagome's sent. That conversation had probably been the only thing that stopped Inuyasha from noticing them. He was distracted. After the talk the 2 of them walked into the well house and then were engulfed by that blue light. Hiei and Kurama jumped from their watching place and went into the well house only to find them gone and the room empty except for a well.  
  
Kurama walked over to the well and said, "That's strange. Their sent goes into the well then disappears"  
  
Hiei then jumped down and landed next to him. "Explain your self fox"  
  
"I can't. They just disappeared" Kurama looked down into the well. "Who was that hanyou anyway? All dog demons were sent to the demon realm a long time ago so how did one get out long enough to have a hanyou of that age?"  
  
"Hn ask Koenma not me" with that he walked out of the small building and Kurama followed. No sooner did they leave the grounds of the shrine; a blue haired woman visited them on an ore.  
  
"Lord Koenma needs you. Kuwabara and Yusuke are already there" Botan then opened a portal and the three of them walked threw.  
  
Back with Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
As soon as Kagome got out of the well a little fox ran up and jumped on her causing her to fall backwards. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her up by her arm before she hit the bottom of the well. Shippo, who was now sitting in the edge of the well, moved out of the way so Kagome could sit then jumped into her arms.  
  
"Good to see you to Shippo" she patted him on the head "have you been good while I was gone?"  
  
"Yes but Inuyasha kept hitting me" with that he rubbed his head  
  
"Feh, lying runt"  
  
"Inuyasha be nice to him" said Kagome as Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and crawled onto the miko's head. Soon all three of them were walking to the village on the other side of Inuyasha's forest. Once they saw the hut that Keade lives in (is it just me or am I having some major trouble keeping everything in the same tense? You know past, present ECT...) Shippo jumped off Kagome's head and ran to it with the young lady following, of course the fox got there much sooner. Once the 2 occupants of the hut heard the commotion going on out side they looked out of the door of the house to see there friends running to them. Once the first 2 arrived they let them in and waited for the last, a hanyou, to arrive. As soon as all 5 of them were in the small hut they began talking.  
  
Inuyasha began. "Feh, why are you all just sitting around? There is a jewel shard we need to get"  
  
Kagome sighed "well how far away is this village?"  
  
"About a days walk but with Kirara it should take no more then half a day" said the monk as he looked out side. "however the night will be coming before long"  
  
Sango pet the small fire cat in her lap. "even Kirara and inuyasha won't be able to get there before night"  
  
"well what should we do?" asked kagome  
  
"we could leave now and make camp when night comes or we could wait untill the morning" answered the monk.  
  
"we should leave now" stated the dog demon.  
  
"yea I guess that would be fine." Kagome stood up "lets go"  
  
URG!!! My dad is a jurk so I have to stop writing now so he can use the computer because he is the only person that matters in the world. If her can't use the computer then life as we know it will end. I hate him but I will try to update soon. Buh bye 


	5. A Mission, a Talk , and a Bath

OK, that last chapter was so annoying because my computer crashed recently and luckily i had a back up of the chapter for Microsoft word. So i tried to load it onto the computer and i didn't have the word program. So then i loaded it in a program called abiword. that worked but then when i went to load it onto the site, the quotation marks were royally messed up. so i tried fixing it today and when i loaded it all i got was symbols so i tried switching to a different program and once i finally got it to work the stupid site can't recognize the format so i tried again and after revising the chapter about 30 times i finally got it to load good....except for the weird stuff at the top of the page but i did my best so it's good enough. i am really sorry to anyone who got the annoying email's about the chapter being rewritten in there mail boxes because of me....please don't flame me i did it for you. BTW that is a really long authors note and once again i apologize.  
  
"what is it this time toddler?" asked a rather upset Yusuke as 2 of his friends arrived in the room via portal.  
  
"I have a mission for you and don't call me that!" answered the small ruler of the Spirit World .  
  
Kurama walked over to Koenma's desk. "Me and Hiei found a Inu hanyou in the human realm today. I though you would like to know about him"  
  
Koenma leaned back. "so you've seen him too. Well that's your mission for today. you have to catch him and find out how he got out of the demon world"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"what is it Hiei?" asked the toddler  
  
"can't do that" replied Hiei  
  
"why not?"  
  
"He disappeared today, along with a young miko" replied Kurama.  
  
"What?! A miko. How is that possible?" Questioned Koenma. just then Koenma's assistant (you know that ogre thing. i think it's name is George or something) came into the room with a pile of paper work. He put the pile down on the desk and whispered something to Koenma about being very far behind in the work. This caused Koenma to yell at the ogre, which in turn caused the newly taller pile to fall on the small ruler.  
  
Kuwabara was cracking up "the shrimp got crushed" soon Yusuke was too. Kurama and Botan simply smiled and Hiei, well with Hiei you never know what to think, he looked the same.  
  
Once Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped cracking up enough to listen and Koenma was safely out of the pile he began to talk again. "a miko, well that explains the resent high energy sightings. Any way about the hanyou, keep an eye on him if he shows up again along with the miko-" he paused "it wasn't that funny" he addressed this statement to the 2 humans in the room. "later i will provide you with some information about the shrine madden and i will be expecting you to keep an eye on her once she showed up again. Understand?"  
  
Kurama nodded and Botan created a portal for them to leave. they all left there it but not before Kuwabara started laughing again.  
  
It was dark out and in the sky was a fire cat with 2 humans and a sleeping kitsune on it, where as on the ground below and a little ahead of them was a man wearing red and a woman on his back. The man riding on Kirara looked up and began to speak "it's getting dark"  
  
Kagome heard him yelled up to him and Sango "why don't we stop for the night"  
  
"Yea that's a good idea. we won't be able to get much farther tonight anyway" the other woman replied.  
  
"Feh, shows what you know we could get there be---" Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"We are stopping of the night OK? we're all tired Inuyasha"  
  
"Fine" he stopped running and the fire cat landed next to them. He jumped into a tree as everyone else began to set the camp up. Once the fire was ready Kagome dug threw her bag and pulled out 5 cups of noodles. As she was making them Shippo who was sleeping woke up and walked over to the food waiting for it to be ready for him to eat. With in seconds of the time the food was ready Inuyasha jumped down and sat on the ground waiting.  
  
"how much longer wench?"  
  
"it's done" she handed him and everyone else a cup before taking one for herself and sitting down next to sango and across the fire from Inuyasha. Shippo was sitting on the miko's other side and miroku was sitting on Sango other side. So Miroku and Shippo were sitting next to Inuyasha (OK i just confused my self).  
  
"Want to go try to find a hot spring after dinner?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yes, I'd love to. i saw one while we were flying here. it's not to far but what about you know who?" she replied pointing her chin to the person sitting on the other side of her.  
  
The miko nodded, "yea you have a point. Inuyasha would you please keep an eye on Miroku for us?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded in between mouthfuls of ramen noodles.  
  
"what is it that you suspect my of ladies?" asked the monk  
  
"Don't try that, we know you too well." replied Kagome  
  
"do you suspect me of anything unholy? i am a monk after all" he said as his hand inched ever closer to Sango's butt.  
  
"move it any more and you'll be sorry" Sango said, her eyes never moving from her food as the hand returned to it's master instantly.  
  
Kagome and Sango stood up and put the cups away. "keep an eye on him Inuyasha" and they both walked away after Kagome grabbed some things from her bag. After walking about 5 minutes in the same direction the stopped at a hot spring. Both girls got undressed and rapped them selves up in towel then slowly entered the warm water. Once both were in and relaxing (and Kagome letting the conditioner sit) the started talking.  
  
"Kagome why is your skirt a different color today?"  
  
"oh yea..i had to switch schools." she sighed "my grades were too low for the other on so i got transfered out"  
  
"I see. It's because of coming here right?"  
  
"yes but i don't mind. i do need to study more though but i am used to it. it has been a year and a half"  
  
"you've been coming here that long?"  
  
"Yea, next month it will make it 18 months" with that Kagome ducked under to get the hair product out. She resurfaced and Sango stood up.  
  
"we should be heading back"  
  
"yea." Kagome got out of the water and got dressed after drying off. sango did the same and they headed back to camp. 


	6. Missing Student

Ok ok i know, it took me really long to update this time but i went away to sleepaway camp so it's not all my fault. Well it is, actually. Well please don't be mad to anyone out there that is still reading this story that is. I don't think there are that many of you but i understand because this is my first fan fiction ever so it's a little ....whats the word i'm looking for?...boring mabe. Well i am trying my best to anyone who cares. Well please Read and review because, seeing my reviews makes me want to write more. and I am going on vacation in 2 weeks to Florida so i won't be able to update that week. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
When they arived back at the camp, Kagome and Sango looked over at the boys and saw that InuYasha was watching Miroku like a hauk but then stopped once the girls were there. Kagome walked over to the dog demon and thanked him for keeping an eye on the monk.  
  
"Feh" was the only responce. The miko then walked away and went to set up her sleeping bag next to Sango. Shippo ran over to them and sat on Kagome's sholder. With in a few minutes everyone had their sleeping bags set up, the ones that Kagome had given them from her time, exept for InuYasha who simply got comfterble in his tree.   
  
She crawled into her bed and Kagome said a quick "good night" to her friends as Shippo lied down next to her and fell asleep. Everyone eles said good night then one by one they fell asleep as well untill only Kagome and InuYasha were awake. The young shrine madden caught a glimps of something moving in the shadows then saw, by the light of the camp fire, a hand inching ever closer to a certen womans backside. This caused her to giggle ever so quietly. She looked up and saw InuYasha giving her a look like she was crazy and Kagome raised a hand and pointed to Miroku. "Even in his sleep he's a perv" She told her hanyou friend.  
  
"Monk never learns" responded Inuyasha as Kagome shifted in her sleeping bag so that her arms were now under her head. He knew what that probaly ment. She wasn't going to bed yet, which ment he was going to have to talk to her for a while.  
  
"Yea i don't want to see what happens when Sango wake's up. Well acutualy i do. It will be funny" She moved a little, making sure not to wake the little fox using her as a pillow and looked up at Inuyasha. "I really can't stay long Inuyasha"  
  
"you're staying. No way i'm lossing jewel hunting time so you can go to this 'School' thing"  
  
She sighed. Kagome knew this wouldn't be easy. "i have to go back after we get this shard because i..." she hesitated. this was the imbarissing part. "i got kicked out of my school and have to go to a different one--"  
  
Inuyasha almost fell out of his tree when he heard that. She was always going back to that weird time of her for this school thing but now she had to swich schools, more then likely because of him keeping her in his time. He actually felt bad. "what ever"  
  
"-I really need to study more in my own time and--WAIT it's ok!?!?!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Thank you inuyasha! I'll stay in this time for 2 days then head back. Thank you!" Kagome was so happy but she made a mental note. 'inuyasha gets LOTS of extra ramen tommarow and no sits....well we'll see about that part... but definatly more ramen for him' "good night InuYasha" and with that she drifted into a peacefull sleep.  
  
The next morning, when Kagome woke up, Sango was cooking a few boxes of ramen. After stretching the miko walked over to her bag and grabbed 3 more helpings of the yummy noodles. When she placed them to be cooked Sango gave her a weird look. "they are for him" she pointed to the dog demon that was faking to be sleeping in the tree behind her.  
  
That made Sango get confused. "why?"  
  
"He did something nice for me last night"  
  
When he heard this miroku somehow popped up next to Sango and Kagome. Now both Sango and Miroku were giving her looks. Which caused her to blush because she knew what they thought she had ment. She put her hands infrount of her face. "it's nothng like that! He just said i could go home"  
  
The releaved Sango and the monk went back to there usualy activitys, so withing a few seconds a scream of the word "HENTAI" was heard aswell the sound of a blunt object being brough crashing down upon someone's skull.  
  
InuYasha, who's eye had been open the whole time watching the little scene unfold below him, jumped from the tree and landed next to the fire and was going to make sure he let Kagome go back home atleast one more time, it was worth it for all the ramen he got in return. After breakfast they set off for the village again. Miroku, Sango and Shippo travling on Kirara and Kagome with Inuyasha.  
  
Back with the YuYu Hakusho gang, Hiei was sitting out side of Kagome's window. He was half asleep from boredom. Kurama and Kuwabara were both in school and Yusuke was no where to be seen. Kurama had been looking for Kagome when he bumped into Kayko in the hallway walking to homeroom. "Exuse me Kayko, have you seen Miss Higurashi?"  
  
Kayko paused for a moment, thinking to herself. "No i haven't. If i see her in advisory i'll tell you though"  
  
"Thank you." The bell rang and they both went to there homerooms.  
  
At the end of the day neather Kayko or Kurama had seen her. "She missed her second day of school. Thats bad. I think i'll go collect her school work and bring it to her house for her." said the concerened Kayko.  
  
"I'll bring them to her home for you" said the fox.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get her work. Wait here"  
  
"Would you like some help? I could go to a few classes of her's for you"  
  
"Ok, thank you." and with that both went back into the building to collect the work for their 'sick' friend. After 15 minutes both left the building and Kayko handed her pile of papers over to Kurama. He thanked her and left for the Higurashi Shrine. When he rang the door bell a middle aged woman answer.   
  
"Hello, can i help you. Tours are only on weekends however." She then looked at the boy at her door. "oh are you Kagome's friend?"  
  
He nodded and she motioned for him to come in so he removed his shoes and entered the house.  
  
"if you wish to talk to Kagome i am sorry to tell you that she is not here at the moment"  
  
"do you know when she will be back?" to that the woman shook her head then noticed the pile of papers that the boy was carrying.  
  
"Are those for Kagome?"  
  
"Yes they are her class work from today"  
  
Mrs Higurashi thanked him and ran upstares to put the papers in her daughter's room. While she was gone Kurama took a set on the couch next to a young boy who was playing a video game. "do you know when your sister will be returning?"  
  
Souta looked up and shook his head "we never know how long"  
  
"you mean she leaves often?"  
  
Souta nodded  
  
"And she dosen't tell you how long she will be gone?"  
  
the boy shook his head. "she leaves when ever 'he' comes"  
  
"who is he?"  
  
"A friend of hers. 'He' dosen't like he staying here to long so when she does he comes to take her back to his t----"  
  
"SOUTA! Thats enough!" yelled the woman. The boy relized what he had said and quickly shut up and played his game. Kagome's mom walked over to Kurama. "Thank you for visiting. i will be sure to have her thank you when my daughter returns. Good Bye"  
  
Kurama stood to leave, he could tell she was trying to get him to leave so he said quick good byes and exited the house. When he was somewhat away from the house a small demon jumped from a tree and landed next to him.  
  
"Learn anything fox?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
I think that is one of my longest chapters! i am so proud of my self. Well R&R! 


	7. Information

OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I really tryed to update before I left but i was just too busy to. I typed up a page and was gonna type more but didn't get a chance to so i waited. this chapter isn't very long but i am trying!  
........................................................  
Disclamer: i do not, will not, and never have owned Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. (but i will keep wishing!)  
..........................................................

They arived at the village no later then noon and were greeted by a young shrine madden. "Hello, do you happen to be the people lady Keade sent?" to this Kagome nodded. "Very well, i am pleased to meet you all. I go by the name of Miaka"  
"I Kagome, and these are Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha" she said while pointing to each on as she spoke there names.  
"Follow me i will show you to where the spider demons last were seen." Miaka began to walk and all of them followed her to a farm that was destroyed, the house was gone as were all the crops. There was 1 or 2 chickens just walking around. Thats it there was nothing else but a little blood. Miaka began to walk away. "You will be expected to deal with this problem before the sun rises to the middle of the sky tommarow. We wish not to have demons walking among us." With that she left a rather angry hanyou.  
Not wanting to have Inuyasha get mad or anything Kagome quickly said "Well, lets start looking!"  
"Good idea Lady Kagome" responded the monk before they all began to search for anything strange, after no less the an hour Kagome yelled and Inuyasha ran over to see what had happened only to find a small caterpiller on the miko's shoe. He brushed it off then began to speak with Kagome. "Feh, stupid humans. You con kill demons but you're scared of a little worm?" and with that he picked up the worm and held it in her face to see what would happen.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH SIT!"  
Crash!  
However from the fall Inuyasha droped the bug and it landed in Kagome's hair which caused her to jump up and start screaming. Finally Shippo came over, jumped on the uncontious dog demon and removed the bug he then threw it into the woods. "Are you ok Kagome?"  
"Yes, thank you Shippo i just hate cat-cat-caterpillers"  
Soon Sango walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha who were now looking together and told them she found something "There are trails over there but the marks are strange, not from any animal i've ever seen anyway. "  
Everyone then ran over to the marks and began to follow them on foot.  
  
............back with kurama and hiei..................  
  
"Well, what did you learn fox?"  
Everyone's favorite fox red head hottie began to walk again, with Hiei next to him. "I believe that something suspicious is going on in that house and the family is covering it."  
"and what does that have to do with the mission?"  
"I think that the dog hanyou may kidnap her and when she goes home he comes back for her."  
"Hn"  
"What i don't get is why her family covers for her or why she acts so kind to him. We should see Koenma about this"  
As if on que Boton then arived threw a portal and greeted them. "Lord Koenma has new information he wants you all to know" Kurama nodded and entered the portal along with the short demon and the cheerful grim reaper. When they imerged from the portal they were in their bosses office and Boton smiled and left, returning soon with Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
"what's it this time toddler??" asked Yusuke before sitting down in a chair next to Kuwabara.  
Koenma stood up in his chair and put his hands on his desk. "I am not a toddler!!" he then sat down again and began to tell them on his new information. "I have learned that the hanyou is not escaped from the other worlds. He has always lived in this realm, I think that he is from another time. Infact i am all most positive that he is. (i don't remember if Kurama told Koenma what InuYasha was wearing but from here on he did) His even clothing were more then likely, from what you described, from anchent times."  
Kurama interupted him. "How is that possible?"  
"Well he may have found a way to 'jump' from one time to another. He took the miko with him this time."  
"well what do you want us to do?" asked Kuwabara.  
"Just keep an eye on where you last saw them and if they come back, capture the hanyou and the miko"  
All of them nodded and left. Once they were back in the street, Yusuke looked at his watch and started to run away. "Catch ya guys later!"  
Kuwabara then started to walk away, in the opposite direction of the other human. "I'm going to go find my lovely Yukina!" that last coment made Hiei's skin crawl ever so slightly.  
"Hiei you really should tell her." "Hn"  
"Ok don't listen to me then."  
"Hn. why didn't you tell Koenma about what you learned?"  
"I do not think he needs to know how often she leaves. Well good bye, i will go watch the well first" both then left.

...................................  
Hope you liked it!! by the way my computer is so anoying! i tryed to seperate the authors notes but if it dosen't work i am sorry!


	8. Chapter 11

I am unbelievably sorry about the LONG wait for the next chapter. About 4 months! Well I really am sorry; however I won't bore you with excuses…unless you want me to? Well here is the next chapter that you all deserve SOOOO much for waiting!  
A special thanks to Katrina for helping me with the proof reading and such.

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: yea yea you know. I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho and my parents didn't get me them for my birthday. Maybe for Hanukah or Christmas though….wait…am I Jewish or Christian? Ahhhh too much though is making my brain hurt. From here on out I am Agnostic!

------------------------------------------

They were walking for what felt like hours following the trail when Inuyasha yelled, "I smell something! It's the spider demons that were attacking the village." With that, he broke into a run. Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back and followed him. They landed clearing where they saw ten or twelve giant spiders.

"Kagome! Which one has it?" Inuyasha yelled back to Kagome.

She looked at all of them carefully before replying "None of them! But it is close!"

"That means all of you are just in my way," said Inuyasha to the spiders before slashing five of them to pieces. Sango threw her boomerang killing three, and Miroku sucked a couple of them into his wind tunnel. Now only three remained.

"Inuyasha! The jewel shard is getting closer!" All of a sudden, a spider twice the size of the others appeared and stuck one of its arms through Inuyasha's stomach. It held Inuyasha to the ground while the 3 other spiders attacked him. Sango threw her boomerang and killed the three attacking him. Finally, Inuyasha was able to unsheathe his sword, and sliced of the arm holding him down. He jumped away and used the Wind Scar on the spider, killing it instantly. Kagome ran over and removed the jewel shard from the remains. After purifying and adding it to her collection, she went over to the dog hanyou.

"Are you ok?"

"Feh. I'm fine. Takes more then a stupid spider to hurt me." After some more small talk, they began to head back towards the village. On the way, Kagome noticed that it seemed like Inuyasha was hurt worse than he let on. Once at the village, Kagome bandaged the mutt up and saw just how deep the wound was. Inuyasha brushed off her concern and went to look around the village more. After he left, Miaka walked in.

"I wound like to thank you all for ridding us of the demons. However I ask that you leave as soon as the first light is seen in the morn--"

Miaka as interrupted by a certain monk grabbing her hands. He began to stare into her eyes and Sango got the boomerang ready. "Miko, would you do me the honor--" Sango held the boomerang only inches above Miroku's head now. "—of bearing my children?"

CRASH

----------back with Kurama---------

The fox demon was currently resting next to the Well House, his plants covering him and keeping him out of sight. He was so bored that he actually wished Yusuke and Kuwabara were there so they could keep him from falling asleep. Unfortunately they were nowhere to be seen and most likely didn't even know that he was there. He giggled to himself, if they did know he was there they would, perhaps, make a joke about him being a pervert. Watching Kagome in the shower or something….Wait, hadn't Yusuke already suggested that? Hiei was right; he was spending too much time around the two humans. Lost in though he slowly drifted into a short nap.

He was awoken by a strong feeling of being watched and when he looked up he saw Hiei looking at him. "Hello Hiei"

"Sleeping on the job, fox? I would expect that from the other members of this 'team'"

"Yes, well" He looked at his watch "I seem to have dozed of for 20 minutes" Kurama took a deep breath, picking up the scents of Kagome's family, and the outdoors. His nose confirmed what he had guessed. "During that time I believe that none of the family left the house, and no one exited the well"

"Hn"

"I am assuming that you already knew that?" the fox implied that Hiei had been keeping a watch on the house all along.

"Hn" he jumped up, landing on a sturdy tree branch. "I can handle this. Go home fox"

"Good bye then" Kurama stood and walked to the front of the property, being careful to avoid the windows. Once he got there he waved once before ascending the long flight of stairs and stepping on to the sidewalk.

---------Back to the Past--------  
----------(Kagome and crew)-------

While Miroku regained consciousness, Sango and Kagome gathered their belonging to begin to leave the ungrateful village. Once she finished with her part, Kagome went to look for her dog demon friend; to no avail however. Not sure how to find him she walked back to the hut her other friends were in and was greeted by the monk.

"Miroku, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"No, can you not find him, Lady Kagome?"

"Bingo. I think that what Miaka thinks of him, is annoying him. I don't think he is in the village anymore. So how do I get him to come here so we can leave?"

"Do you have any of those foods from your time?"

The miko nodded then understood what the monk was suggesting. She gathered some cooking supplies and began to prepare some oden. While she did so she thought 'its not as good as ramen but it should work all the same'. Almost as soon as the oden mix touch the water did the hanyou come into view.

After their snack the group left again for Keade's village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not very good I know but at least you know I tried, right? Well I haven't watched the shows in a while so I am a little rusty as far as how they act. Sorry!


	9. The Story

Once they arrived at Keade's village Shippo went to go play with the village children, Inuyasha went and sat in his tree while Miroku tried to hit on the village women, but he was failing horribly. All the women were scared of what Sango would do to them if she caught them with Miroku. Sango was talking with Keade about the latest monster killing and Kagome was sitting on the railing of the bridge, studying for her ancient history of feudal Japan class. As time ticked by she turned the pages and read more. It was interesting for her to learn about the stories that were being told about the past. By the time that she reached the chapter about the shikon-no-tama it was almost dusk. 'One more chapter' she thought as she turned the page. As she read it drew closer to dinner time; however just when she was about to go in for dinner she read something that made her fall back, landing in the river below the bridge. Inuyasha ran over to see if it was a demon or something that had startled her, but when he saw her sitting in the river he just cracked up until Shippo came over and bopped him in the head for being mean.

Seeing Inuyasha standing there she grabbed her text book and closed it quickly, she didn't want him to read about how she bore the children of two demons. Her face wrinkled in discuss as she thought about doing that with Naraku, and she wondered who this Youko was that she was going to marry. She pulled herself out of the water, with no help from Inuyasha or Shippo, and when to go get changed; however Sango called for dinner so she decided to wait to get changed.

They all entered the small hut and sat down, everyone was giving Kagome weird looks until she finally just wrapped herself in a blanket so Miroku would stop asking he what she was wearing under her shirt.

After dinner she got dressed, then called the dog hanyou over.

"What is it?"

"I have to go home for a few days to sort something out. I'll be back in three days, I promise, but please let me go." She then proceeded to give him the biggest set of puppy eyes imaginable. It worked; he broke

"Feh. What do I care what you do?"

"Thank you Inuyasha!" With that she said good bye to everyone and jumped into the well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--With the YuYu Hakusho crew---

Hiei was just sitting in the tree at Kagome's house waiting. 'Five more minutes then I am leaving. This tree reeks of dog demon. I can't even watch the family since they went to sleep' he thought to himself. Just then the same blue light he had seen before appeared through the cracks in the walls of the well house. He stood on the branch ready to jump but he wanted to make sure it was her or the dog demon before he got arrested by some human or something like that.

No sooner did the well house door opened then did Kagome find herself unable to talk due to the hand covering her mouth. The young miko kicked her attacker until she heard a young man speak into her ear.

The demon said "Move one more time and I won't hesitate to snap your neck like a twig."

She stopped moving while Hiei carried her to Kurama's house and into his window. Once there the two of them waited for Kurama to come back from the bathroom. After about two minutes the fox demon walked in wearing a robe (drools). Upon seeing Kagome in a choke hold he spoke to Hiei. "Let Kagome go. She's only human, and if you hold any tighter you will kill her."

Upon her release she gasped for air then once she was breathing normally she looked at the fox demon, she was scared and confused. "Kur... Kur... Kurama? Please let me go. I will forget any of this ever happened just let me go. And don't to anything to me. Please, I wont tell anyone."

The fox walked over to the miko and leaned down so she was eye to eye with her then he told her "Don't worry. We aren't going to do anything, but as I am sure you know by now I am sort of a fox demon. He is a demon too" He pointed to Hiei. "We aren't going to hurt you we just need our boss to question you." He then grabbed a small watch Boton had given him so that he could call her. He held it up to his mouth and simply said "Boton."

With in seconds she was at his window, flying oar and all. She looked at the girl and came into the room. "How are you Kagome?" She then opened a portal and directed Kagome into it. Soon all four of them were inside Koenma's office.


	10. When plot lines mix

I didn't like last chapter and I guess some of my readers didn't either. About the way Kagome was acting when she was in Kurama's room. I was typing that part while watching the news so I just typed how I thought a girl would act if she was dragged to a guy's room in this day and age. I might have gone too far with the weak/scared girl act. But I am not apologizing anymore for that or for not posting soon enough.

In Koenma's Office-

After a visit with his father/boss, Koenma walked into his office to see a human girl sitting in a chair, a demon standing around her, one waiting in the corner and the grim reaper leaving through a portal. He took his seat at the large desk in the center of the room. He looks at Kurama and Hiei before looking at the miko.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

In response to her name being called Kagome looked up. "Yes that is me. Why was I taken here? I hope you know this is against the law"

"You are a shrine madden, Am I correct?"

"Well my family as run a Shinto shrine for generations so I guess you could say so"

"That may be so but only you can control strong spiritual energy. We know about the dog demon that kidnapped you. You don't need to protect him. Just tell us where he is"

"WHAT! InuYasha didn't kidnap me! I went of my own free will. And as far as telling you where he is, you'd think I was crazy if I told you. Besides I have no reason to trust any of you. As far as I am concerned, a classmate of mine and his friend are the only people who ever kidnap" Just then Boton returned with Yuskue and Kuwabara, both of them still yawning.

Yuskue was the first to speak "What's the big idea! Waking me up in the middle of the night?" he then turned to see Kagome. "Oh hey Kagome"

Kagome just kind of stared at Yuskue then spoke again "What will Kayko show up next? Or will I just be drugged and murdered?"

Kuwabara then began waking up "No one will hurt my lovely Kagome!"

Yuskue smacked him on the head. "What about Yukina!"

Kuwabara got starry-eyed and looked towards the ceiling. "My fair Yukina none will replace you!"

Hiei looked like he was about to puke, that and kill Kuwabara.

Koenma stepped in to stop Hiei from hurting the human. "Kagome, tell us about the dog demon. How did he get into this realm?"

"Realm? What are you talking about?"

"Do you know anything about the dog demon? Or was this the first time you met him? This is important so we can deport him to the demon realm, so that he won't hurt people in this realm"

Kagome then jumped up and started yelling. "InuYasha never hurt anyone and I know that for a fact! He is not from the demon realm; he is from this realm and always has been."

"That's not possible. For the past 50 years we have kept a record of every demon in this realm."

"I never said he was from the past 50 years"

InuYasha was growing bored of sitting around doing nothing. Even annoying Shippo was less fun when Kagome wasn't there to stop him. He always acted this way when Kagome left though, however Sango and Miroku knew better then to tell the miko that InuYasha acted like a love sick puppy when she was gone. Finally when he could take it no longer he jumped over to the well and jumped in. He could at least keep an eye on the priestess.

As the blue light encircled him he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was always spying on Kagome without her knowing (not in the perverted way!); it was for her own protection he kept telling himself. This world is dangerous, she needs me here'

When the blue light disappeared and he arrived in modern Japan he jumped from the well, he opened the doors and saw Souta. Before he could get away, Kagome's little brother had the dog demon by the arm and was leading into the house.

When he finally was free he spoke "Where is Kagome?"

The boy looked confused. "She hasn't gotten home yet. Isn't she with you?"

The dog demon then ran outside and started looking around, and then he caught the scent of a demon. It was a weak scent but he could tell the demon had been there within the last hour. He kept looking around and noticed that there was more of the scent. InuYasha kept sniffing around until Kagome's mom came out and told him to come inside for some dinner.

Koenma looked confused.

"What do you mean? Our records show us all of the demons no matter their age. The only way that what you say could be true is if he wasn't from this time. But that's not possible"

Kagome then decided to shut up before Koenma realized that what he said was correct. Hiei was bored out of his mind and didn't feel like interrogating a weak human girl. So without a word to anyone Hiei left the tiny office and decided to go back to Kagome's house to wait for the dog demon to come looking for her.

InuYasha reluctantly went into the house and ate some dinner with Kagome's family, however he was feeling incredibly guilty so he ate his food in one giant bite and ran back out side to follow the scent. When he got there he noticed it was somehow stronger. He followed the smell to the giant tree in the middle of the yard. When he got there he saw Hiei looking down at him.

"Hello mutt"

With out thinking the dog demon jumped at the short demon and pulled out his sword.

"What did you do with Kagome?

Hiei vanished before InuYasha's eyes and reappeared behind him. He then held his sword to InuYasha's neck before he spoke. "I have no interest in that weak human girl. You will see her soon enough" Hiei then dropped the dog from the tree and called Boton. Within seconds the ferry girl came.

InuYasha looked at her. "Where is Kagome?" He asked again.

Boton looked at him. "Oh you must be the dog demon! Don't worry Kagome is perfectly fine. Koenma just wanted to talk to her. If you follow me I'll take you too her"

She then opened another portal and led them into her boss's office. When they got there they saw Kagome and Yuskue fighting over how Yuskue treats Kayko. Boton could tell they were getting nowhere with the interrogation.

InuYasha looked around and ran over to Kagome. "Are you ok wench? I told you not to come back here! Stand back while I take care of theses people!"


End file.
